


Proper Training

by forthegloryofdragons



Series: HTTYD Oneshots [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegloryofdragons/pseuds/forthegloryofdragons
Summary: Astrid teaches Hiccup to fight using his strengths.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: HTTYD Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/876759
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Proper Training

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I have no idea when I wrote this. I found it in my WIP folder, completely abandoned. Thought I might as well share it.

“You’re not balanced,” she said, demonstrating her point by shoving him firmly with her index finger. He stumbled, catching himself before he could fall. “Anybody could knock you down like that. Spread your legs, use your good leg to centre yourself.” She adjusted his positioning until she was satisfied, and mirrored his stance. She held up her axe. “Come at me.”

She stayed in her spot as he charged at her, sword at the ready. As he swung, she brought her axe down to parry, sparks flying where their weapons met. Pushing back with her weight, he stumbled, but regained his footing significantly faster. She went for the opening and lashed out with her blade. He blocked the hit and twisted his body so she fell forward, landing on him with a grunt.

“That didn’t go the way I planned,” he chuckled. She raised an eyebrow doubtfully and pushed herself off of him. 

“You’re much better than we give you credit for,” she said, pulling him up. He handed her the axe she’d dropped. His eyes narrowed. “Don’t give me that look. You just need proper training.”

“We both know that has never gone down well,” he muttered under his breath. She ignored the jibe. 

“Again,” she instructed, getting ready to lunge at him. He rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. In his right hand, the blade looked wrong somehow, like it wasn’t natural. “Switch hands.”

“Excuse me?”

“Hold your sword in your left hand,” she said, waiting until he did so. She nodded, indicating she was ready. He lunged, landing a harder blow than before against her blade. She laughed triumphantly, using her momentum to swing him over her shoulder and onto the ground. She held her axe at his neck. “Why didn’t you tell me you were left-handed?”

“How did you–”

She moved her axe, allowing him to stand again. “Hiccup, that was a much better attack than the last 15,” she deadpanned. 

“It’s just weird, Astrid,” he said, turning away from her. She took a step closer. “It’s just another thing that makes me different from everyone else.”

“Maybe,” she said. He glanced back at her. She came around so she could look him in the eye. “But if you ask me, that’s an advantage not many people have. Most people train to fight against right-handed Vikings, but nobody comes into battle prepared to take on a leftie,” she explained. “Go again?”

He smiled softly at her. He got back into position, this time more confident. She lunged first, catching his blade against hers. They swiped back and forth, Astrid keeping an eye on his footwork as she attacked. “Watch your left,” she said, striking on her right side, allowing him to practice his defensive positioning. “Right.” She repeated the motion until he got the hang of it. “When you see an opening, don’t wait. Just go for it.”

The second she said that, Hiccup crouched and swept her legs out from under her. She landed hard on her back, forcing the air out of her lungs. 

“Yup,” she wheezed. “Exactly like that.” She winced as she sat up. “Nice job.”

“I have a good teacher,” Hiccup grinned, kneeling down to her level. She smacked the back of his head. 

“Sucking up will get you nowhere, Hiccup Haddock.” 

  
  



End file.
